A test device may include a transceiver that transmits a wave to a test object and receives a wave reflected, scattered, or refracted from the test object. The transmitted wave and the received wave may be used for acquiring information on the test object.
Generally, the test device may detect information on a test target point while the test target point and a transceiver are in 1:1 correspondence. However, the test target point is inside the test object, noise may be generated by other components of the test object, and thus, the reception sensitivity may be low.